


Awaken

by BlueEyedArcher



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: Blood and Gore, Hallucinations, Let Ajay Go Home!, M/M, Nightmares, Post Game, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Temporary Amnesia, The Awakened Ones, Valley of the Yetis, Visions, Yalung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:05:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Ajay didn't know what he expected to find up in the Valley, but it certainly wasn't a crazed group of Yalung worshipers or an army of actual Yetis' wandering the wilderness. He never thought he'd make it out of there alive, his fears nearly coming true as he took on the wretched ancient Relic, becoming the monster that stalked his waking nightmares.





	Awaken

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't at all happy with the ending to the DLC Valley of the Yetis. I spent that entire DLC yelling at the game to just let Ajay go home and growing increasingly more terrified for his well being as it went. The ending was vague but from what the official statements provide, was possibly all a hallucination caused by the fungi that lined the ancient caverns. So I went with that bit of information, ran with it with the accompanying idea that Ajay deserved to finally go home. (Though the definition of home here is Mohan's House with Sabal at his side.)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. Please leave a comment at the end to let me know what you think.

_‘Awaken.’ The voice whispered so sweetly, so sickly in his ears. The blur of noise at his back, a roar of triumph and pain from the beast that had chased him throughout the cavern as he destroyed one facet of those strangely glowing protrusions after another. ‘Walk among us. Awaken.’ It hissed out, as Ajay put an end to Yalung’s relic, firing off the last of his ammunition into the center point of the protrusions. It reacted with an explosion of gas, yellowish plumes erupting into his face, penetrating his lungs with every gasping breath. He cried out, knocked back by the strong force of the explosion, leaving him lying on the ground. His body ached all over, increasing to a burning fire. His skin crawling, tearing beneath his clothes, stretched beyond its limits and giving in with a spine breaking crack. His screams faded out to the ear splitting roar that has haunted his waking days and feverish dreams this past week in this god forsaken valley._

 

_His eyes tried to focus, forcing himself to move, to reach for his gun, for anything he could grip to. His hands outstretched, freezing in their motion as his blurry vision focused. His hands, were massive claws, capped in brown fur. His arms much the same, coiled in muscle and sinew, reaching out for a firearm that was far too small, far too fragile for his behemoth form. He cried out, the roar of the beast echoing from his lips as he recoiled back. His screams, drowning the world with his anguish, his rage, his fear._

  
  


“Brother? Ajay, wake up! Ajay!” The voice was new and different from the senseless whispers that surrounded him. An endless choir of demands, Yalung’s own murmurs bringing about all but mercy. There was no mercy in the deities presence. Only pain and death and suffering. _His suffering._ Sandesh was right. He may not be the harbinger of Ajay’s suffering but he was certainly going to enjoy watching it from Kyra knows where.

 

He felt his body be shifted, pushed back into a hard surface. Hands gripping every part of him, tight and demanding. There was screaming in the distance, the only sound that seemed to mix and mingle with familiar memories. He felt a pain in his throat, raw and broken, causing him to realize it was his own voice screaming, filling the room with his terror. His body, it was on fire. A blaze of agony lighting up every inch of his form, burrowing into his bones like hot arrows digging in. His skin curled, writhing in the fires as he struggled for freedom, struggling to put it out. “Sedate him! Quickly!” The orders were a sharp bark, a command from lips too familiar with the action. A voice that failed to register in Ajay’s mind but it pulled him towards it. A voice that the endless whispers fought again, recoiling back with a vicious hiss. A growl curled from his lips, the sharp stabbing pain in his arm spread a numbing heat throughout his body, pulsing and pushing through until it had overcome every inch, dragging him into a warmer darkness.

 

 _‘Awaken.’_ The voice called to him once more, a siren song luring him in, dragging him towards the cusp of the void. A warm hand breaking through the whispers, pressing against the side of his face with gentle touches. A thumb stroking over tender skin, the pain that rose was more familiar, more direct, drawing him to the surface. Pulling him away from the manipulative phantoms that coaxed at his mind and tugged at his thoughts like the puppet strings for a marionette. His eyes dared to open, slowly at first, squinting up at the harsher lighting of the room, though dimly lit, it was a stark contrast for weary eyes, transitioning from a long sleep back to the reality of the world. The sound of a chair shifted across the wood floor, a jarring scrape that made his ears ring with the acute sound. He winced, drawing in a hiss with his breath.

 

“Ajay?” The tone was wary, caution weaving throughout it as the silhouette beside him straightened up, body tense and prepared to intervene should the situation call for it. A pair of shocking jade green eyes gazed upon him, concerned and inquiring. A hand rested at his elbow, fingers daring to trail over the exposed skin in a gesture of comfort for the younger man. “How are you feeling?” The tone dropped to a low whisper, plucking at sounds that shouldn’t be heard, tones that were unwelcome after the hell he went through. It seemed too good to be true.

 

His eyes rested on those eyes, gazing up with confusion as his mind struggled to place a name to a face that he recognized, every dip and detail, every sharp attribute and expression. His lips parted to speak but nothing came out. His words fled him, causing the other’s brows to crease with worry. “Ajay?” He urged, his fingers trailing down to the other’s hand, curling around blistered skin, worn, calloused and damaged from working through the rough and unforgiving Himalayan mountain terrain. _Massive brown paws, claws curled like jagged hooks prepared to latch into prey, ripping men apart with the simplest motion, tearing through flesh and rock and armor. Blood flush against the newly fallen snow, thick black congealed clumps piling atop the mountain landscape._ The image flashed across his mind, causing him to flinch away from the older man’s touch as if burned.

 

“Ajay, it’s okay. You’re safe now.” The voice tried to reassure but Ajay refused to acknowledge it. His gaze fixed on those jade green eyes, hesitant and wary. The man seemed at a loss, his shoulders slumping in defeat as he slowly pushed up out of his chair. “I’m going to get the doctor. Just wait here and rest, brother.” He reassured, giving a fading smile that was barely put together. Strained and broken with concern as he turned to leave the room, vanishing around the corner. Ajay held still, his ears picking up on the scuff of boots downstairs, then the click of the front door, allowing a soft warm breeze to enter the home. It carried the familiar scent of flowers from the garden outside. A refreshing reminder of….of...? He couldn’t recall.

 

It wasn’t very long before the man returned, accompanied by another, clad in blue garments sprayed over with the insignia of two Kukri’s crossing. A bright yellow armband signaled their allegiance, the pack in hand announced their profession, marked just as haphazardly with a white medical cross, done up in paint. The man sat his bag down beside the bed, resting on the old cluttered dresser, pushing aside the colorful rugs and blankets that piled up on the side. Papers and bottles stacked around it precariously. Ajay’s eyes followed the man’s movements warily as he pawed through his bag for a small little flashlight. He leaned towards Ajay, speaking softly to him but his words were overcome by the manic whispers in the back of his mind. Ajay moved away, a sharp jerky movement that sent pain throughout his body. He hissed through clenched teeth, one hand rising to put space between them, accidentally hitting the other hard enough to slam into the wood furniture behind him.

 

There was a foreign curse as the green eyed man intervened, stepping between Ajay and the doctor. His hands raised in a placating motion. “Calm down brother. He means you no harm.” Ajay tensed, recoiling from the other, body guarded, sitting up as he pressed himself further into the corner, back against the hard surface of the wall. _A roar echoed around him, screams in the distance, broken gunfire and explosions. Men rushed all over the snowy landscape as beasts leap and lunged in the night, a barrage of bullets and flames raining down on the relay station. His hands gripping his gun tightly to his chest, back flush against the wall until silence resumed._ Ajay’s eyes were squeezed shut, hands covering his ears as he curled up into the corner, knees drawn up to his chest.

 

The blanket sliding off of his form, exposing his exotic complexion, covered by a pair of shorts. His torso was bare, littered with the markings of his past trials, scars smattering it, the foes were many, their print on this world left behind before they could succumb to his blade. Bite marks and claws raking over his shoulder. Teeth marks in his legs and arms from wily little beasts. Bullet holes, grazing or buried only skin deep. Rope burn curled around him in places from trying to cease any fall or slip up on cliff sides, scorched marks dabbing areas where wounds were treated crudely at the end of a pack of matches. It was all so familiar. He knew each and every one of them, had gazed over them soon after receiving them, had tended to many of them himself. Yet he couldn’t draw up names, only blurry images, colors flashing and exploding across his sight. He gasped, drawing in a sharp breath, feeling his lungs burn, struggling against the tightening panic that gripped him.

 

“He’s hyperventilating.” The doctor blurted, causing the green hues to set upon him, freezing momentarily before they moved closer. The mattress dipping down with the added weight, the warmth of hands cupping over his own. The man dared to near, despite the threat of violence. His presence was comforting, so dreadfully familiar, it only seemed to make it all worse, the panic and the visions as he struggled for some form of control. His mind splitting between here and _up there._ His lips parted to draw in a breath that wouldn’t come, his chest heaving and shuddering as choked sounds broke free. The only noise he was capable of making.

 

“Ajay, breath. Slowly. In through your nose, brother. Like meditation. Remember meditation?” _Mummified monks lining the walls, trapped in lotus poses. Their bodies given way to time, distorted and tight with age, preserved by the bone chilling cold mountain air and the lack of survival for any kind of bacteria or predator at such heights. Their skulls sunken, sockets dark, challenging him in a way, reminding him that they had reached a place in which they see all. Enlightened beyond this mortal plane and murmuring whispers to join them. To enter their realm of eternity in prayer. ‘Awaken.’_

 

“Ajay!” The voice broke through his visions, shattering them like ice on a lake surface, giving rise to the swell of waters below. He jerked with a start, eyes rising to meet those green hues, losing himself in them as the face reassured him, features softened, in control, urging him through the panic as they guided him, leading him with the first few breaths. In through the nose, out through his mouth. It was simple, easy enough. At first he stumbled, fearing he couldn’t get enough air in that way but the man comforted him, pressing a hand to his chest and bringing one of Ajay’s own to his diaphragm, letting him feel the muscles swell and contract with each deep breath. He closed his eyes, letting the rise and fall swell over to him, syncing with him with practiced ease. “There you go, brother. Let the world fall away around you. It’s just you and me, breathing as one.” His tone was careful, concise but not overpowering. It was a strength that was enough to guide him but not dominate or demand from him. It was his lifeline through the swirling waters that threatened to drown him.

 

Ajay had lost himself to the meditation, for a good hour before he was able to pull himself from it. His body relaxed and eased into the practice like it was second nature. His fears and worries melted away. The whispers had faded to a faint static at the back of his mind. A warm smile rested on the man’s face, welcoming and kind. _‘Sabal.’_ The name rose up to the forefront of his mind like the morning sun, greeting him after a long and perilous night. It shed warmth and relief upon him. His lips parted, the name falling from the tip of his tongue, merely a rasp of what used to be his voice but it was enough to soothe the lingering doubt and concern of the other. “Sabal.”

 

“Welcome back brother.” The man smiled more genuinely, the thrill of hearing Ajay pronounce his name, albeit a bit incorrectly, though, it still comforted him that all was well. “You gave us quite a scare.” The elder man sighed, sitting back on the end of the bed to give Ajay some space. He unfurled from his spot, wincing at the numbness that settled in his legs and stretched up to his back. Sabal gave a sympathetic look but made no move to help, rather it was out of fear of upsetting Ajay again or to allow him some time to ease back into his bearings. Ajay appreciated it nonetheless as he tended to his sore limbs with long firm massaging motions, trying to get the blood back flowing through them.

 

“What….happened?” His voice sounded rougher and rougher every time he used it, drawing pain in each formation but he worked past it.

 

Sabal frowned, giving Ajay an uncertain look before he sighed. “I was hoping you could tell me that.” He stood up, moving towards the vacant chair beside the bed, scooting it closer to the edge as he sat down in a slow thoughtful motion. His body settled into a relaxed lean forward, legs spread apart comfortably, elbows resting on his knees as he propped his chin up, fingers woven together. “You went up to investigate claims that Yuma’s people were seeking out a relic of power in the mountains when your helicopter went down. Your pilot was taken, later you reported back that he didn’t make it. We had been searching for you for nearly an entire week by the time we finally made contact with you, brother.” He spoke slowly, easing out each detail as he gauged Ajay’s expression, wanting to ensure nothing was triggering or upsetting as he went. He didn’t know what the younger man had gone through up in those mountains, but whatever it was, it had broken him in some way.

 

“You said you were going after the relic, setting up a pick up point at the peak of _Hajura'Amako Hatama._ We arrived in the helicopter but you were nowhere to be found.” Sabal continued to explain, his eyes narrowing on Ajay as he seemed to tense up in his corner, his eyes going distant. His breathing caught in his throat, urging Sabal to take his hand in his to reassure him and keep him here in the present with him. It was obvious to the Golden Path leader that whatever had happened was safer left in the past. “Ajay?” He asked softly, drawing those frightened orbs up to meet his gaze. Fingers curled around Sabal’s giving a weak squeeze.

 

He returned it with a firmer one, reminding him that he was no longer lost in the mountains. “We found you hours later, wandering the caverns within the mountain. You were badly wounded and barely conscious. When we approached, you attacked two of our men, screaming at the top of your lungs before falling unconscious. You roused several times since, each lacked any lucidity on your part. It’s been three days since your last episode.” Sabal informed. He left out the parts where he had been covered head to toe in blood, that which he doubted was any of Ajay’s. His injuries weren’t large enough. His hands and face were covered in it, his clothes drenched completely through. It took six of them to wrestle him down and pry his kukri from his grasp without any casualties. They didn’t have any time to go and investigate further in the caverns, Sabal was far more concerned with getting the younger man back to the nearest outpost and to a doctor.

 

They were forced to keep him sedated for several days. There was obvious signs of a head injury, his pupils were constricted, eyes wild and movements just as panicked and predatory. He was more beast than man, a formidable presence as he easily threw his men to the ground without blinking, overpowering them. Sabal feared he would never snap out of it, as did many others. Some even occupied the idea of putting him out of his misery, a sickening proposal that had the rebel leader keeping his distance from all others and remaining at Ajay’s bedside no matter the outcome. He wouldn’t admit it, but he had considered the thought as well. So much so, that he kept his weapon safely locked away with the rest of Ajay’s belongings. He didn’t like those dark thoughts lingering around his mind, banishing them with hours of prayer, begging Kyra for guidance and mercy.

 

“It’s good to have you home brother.” He added when silence resumed between them, noting that Ajay was sinking back into thought, dangerous territory for the broken man to tread.

 

Ajay’s head perked up, his eyes taking on a familiar spark of recognition. The corners of his lips tilted up as he released a deep weary breath. “Yeah.” He exhaled. “It’s- good to be home.” The words fell from his lips as his shoulders sagged into the realization, as if all the tension had deflated from him, allowing him to finally relinquish the last bit of guard he had placed up to protect himself from the horrors and hell of Yalung’s influence.


End file.
